


It's a Family Affair

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Rating: NC17, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's in love with her adoptive older sister and can't resist taking advantage when she finds out just how deeply Quinn sleeps. Despite Rachel's guilt, everything seems fine until the night Quinn wakes up and catches her little sister in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters Are Doing It for Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [LiveJournal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/7151.html) as a fill for a [GKM](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=45101498#t45101498) prompt. Since I wrapped up this arc and got the girls some closure, I thought I'd go ahead and port it to AO:3. Writing this stretched my boundaries; if dub-con pseudo-incest with a g!p, adoptive sister squicks you out, give this one a pass!

Rachel waited, watching the clock, knowing her dads would be in bed by 10:00 p.m. and dead to the world by 11:00 p.m. She liked to wait a little later though, after a close call one night when her daddy had gotten up for a last-minute drink of water. The red numbers flickered – 11:31.

_Finally._

Hopping out of bed, she wrapped herself in a robe – just in case she got caught wandering around – and crept down the hall to her “sister’s” room. The blonde had been part of their family since third grade; although she was a year older, she was in Rachel’s class, having missed a year while recovering from the same accident that had taken her parents’ lives. Rachel hadn’t found out about her sister’s special anatomy until she’d accidentally-on-purpose seen the girl in the shower a couple years ago; it’d been a shock at first, but rather than cooling her ardour, the knowledge had ultimately inflamed it. Quinn had been her first – and last – crush; she’d never dated or been even remotely interested in any of the boys at school. Everyone thought she was a late-bloomer, but the truth was she was just too hot for her sister to want anyone else.

Rachel slipped into Quinn’s room and shut the door behind her, dropping her robe from her shoulders. The blonde was sprawled on her back, delicate features illuminated by soft moonlight filtering through sheer curtains. She bit her lip at the sight of the gorgeous girl, and, not for the first time, felt hot shame like a lead weight in her stomach. She’d been carrying on these nightly visits for months, ever since the summer camping trip when they’d shared a tent and she found out just how deeply the girl slept – she literally would not wake up for anything except the sound of her own alarm. That knowledge, combined with images of the lean, curvaceous body, created a temptation too great for Rachel to resist.

Licking her lips, Rachel slid into bed with the athlete and curled up against her, slipping her hand under the loose sleep shirt to trace patterns on defined abdominals. The blonde shifted slightly and murmured in her sleep; the first few times Rachel had done this, she’d frozen in panic when her sister had seemed to rouse, but she’d quickly learned that it was just a subconscious reaction. Smoothing her palm across the soft skin, Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in her sister’s scent, nuzzling into the girl’s elegant neck. She loved the smell, the feel, the taste – everything about this girl enthralled and aroused her.

The throbbing between her legs grew insistent and she tugged the blonde’s loose boxers down to expose her flaccid penis. Cupping the heavy testicles, Rachel leaned down and wrapped her lips around the soft member, sucking gently and swirling her tongue as it hardened and lengthened in her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times, bringing Quinn’s cock to full attention and slurping greedily at the drops of pre-come oozing from the head. Rachel was uncomfortably wet by now and wanted nothing more than to take the thick shaft deep into her aching core.

Moving to straddle the sleeping athlete, Rachel took her hard cock in one small hand and lowered herself onto it. She paused for a moment with the tip just inside and teased herself, using her dancer’s legs to rise up and pop the head in and out a few times. Eyes rolling back in her head at the delicious feeling of that fat head parting her, Rachel finally lowered herself all the way, settling against the blonde’s groin with a quiet moan. She rolled her hips against her sister, loving how _full_ she felt with the thick length buried inside her.

_God, she feels so good._

Canting her hips back and forth, Rachel rode her beautiful sister, rubbing her clit against the soft abdomen, feeling the bulbous cockhead pressing against a white-hot spot deep inside of her. The diva would always draw this part out as long as her sister’s body would let her – she’d move slowly, revelling in the intensity, until the cock filling her would twitch and spurt a burst of liquid heat. She’d let herself go then, increasing the pace of her hips, working almost frantically against her sister to bring herself off before the hard shaft softened. Then she’d lie against the blonde, listening to the pounding heartbeat slow, pretending they really were lovers basking in the afterglow. When the soft member would slip from her with an accompanying gush of come, she’d finally move, pull the girl’s boxers into place, and go back to her own bed, allowing the assumption of nightly emissions to explain away the mess in the morning.

Tonight felt different though; the slumbering blonde was actually moving beneath her, hips thrusting up weakly, her muttering a little louder than usual. _She must be incorporating this into her dream... oh... god... that feels... fuck, I wonder if I’ll be able to get this to happen again._ Quinn’s hands slid up Rachel’s legs to loosely grasp her hips and her thrusts became more focused, increasing in strength.

“Mmm, yeah, baby, fuck me.”

Rachel looked wide-eyed at her sister, but the girl was still apparently asleep. She’d never responded this way before, and Rachel began to get nervous, fearing she might actually wake up this time. Still, she really didn’t want to stop; the cock spearing up into her felt _so_ good, and Quinn had never woken up before – surely it would be alright. Closing her eyes, she began riding her sister in earnest, meeting her thrust-for-thrust, feeling her walls begin to contract around the hard shaft.

“Nngh, oh yeah, I... I... wha – Rachel? What... ungh, oh my god,” Quinn came into consciousness gradually, at first sure she must still be dreaming. She was on the verge of coming, her dick was throbbing and her hips were moving involuntarily, thrusting into her... _sister_? She couldn’t seem to stop though, and the sight of her baby sister’s face contorting into ecstasy combined with the feeling of the hot, wet walls clamping down on her cock sent her over the edge. Waves of pleasure wracked her body and her hips jerked up into the petite girl, filling her with thick come.

Rachel looked down at her sister in horror, realising the blonde had actually woken up and was consciously aware of what had just happened. She scrambled to get off of the girl, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her even as her sister’s come dripped down the inside of her thighs.

“Rachel?” Quinn sat up, eyes wild and confused. “What – what’s going on?”

“Quinn, I – I’m so sorry, I just... I couldn’t help myself, and you, you’re so...”

“You couldn’t help yourself? What does that even mean?” Quinn’s confusion mounted. “You just... you just... I can’t even, Rachel, what are you _doing_ here?”

“Well, I...,” Rachel bit her lip, looking down at the floor as shame washed through her. “I found out about your –,” she gestured at Quinn’s exposed penis, and the blonde quickly pulled her sheets over herself “– and then this summer, nothing ever seemed to wake you up, and I just, I couldn’t stay away.”

“This summer? Rachel, you’ve been coming in here and doing... this... since summer?” Quinn stared at her sister, dumbfounded.

“Y-yes... Quinn, please, I just... I wanted you so badly, and I know it’s wrong, but...”

“The fact that it’s wrong is part of what turns you on about it though, isn’t it.”

Rachel nodded, even though the blonde was stating a fact, rather than asking a question. Hot tears filled her eyes, guilt and shame suffusing her body. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to look her sister in the eye again. And god, their dads; Quinn was sure to tell them, and nothing was ever going to be the same... _what have I done?_


	2. And Justice for All...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quinn gets slightly carried away with a little less dub-con, a little more verbal degradation, and not-so coerced anal.

“You know, baby girl, if you wanted my cock... you should’ve just asked,” Quinn was gambling now, but her first wet dream had been about Rachel, and the first time she hid under the covers to stroke herself to a shuddering orgasm, it was to thoughts of her innocent little sister – the girl had been 11 at the time, Quinn herself barely 12 and starting to notice things like her sister’s budding breasts and pert ass. If she had a chance now to make all those years of fantasy into reality, she was going to grab on with both hands and never let go.

“What?” Rachel looked up at her in sudden shock.

“Come back to bed, little sister, and let’s do it right.”

In a trance, not entirely certain that _she_ wasn’t dreaming now, Rachel dropped the robe from her body and made her way back into the blonde’s bed. Quinn gently laid her down and hovered above her, stripping her own shirt off and kicking her boxers down to the end of the bed.

“You know you’ve been a really bad girl, Rachel,” Quinn whispered, hands trailing feather-light caresses across the brunette’s torso. “Sneaking into your sister’s bedroom at night to molest her while she’s sleeping...”

Rachel felt her insides clench, a gush of wetness adding to the come coating the inside of her thighs. She whimpered quietly, eyes dropping closed involuntarily as Quinn’s raspy voice washed over her.

“You stole countless orgasms, denied me the pleasure of taking your virginity... what would papa say if he knew what a naughty little girl you’ve been?”

“Quinn...” Rachel shifted her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the building pressure.

“I bet daddy would punish you,” the blonde’s voice dropped half an octave. “Do you remember in fifth grade, when you charged $6500 to his credit card in that bid war for Barbra memorabilia? He spanked your little bottom so hard, you had to stand at supper that night... I think it’s the only time I’ve really seen him lose his temper. Imagine what he’d have to say now.”

Rachel bit down on a moan, her hips jerking upwards when Quinn’s long fingers swept across her core.

“It’s only fitting that the punishment suit the crime, don’t you think, baby girl?”

“Yes – yes, big sister, y-you should punish me.”

“Mmm, I will, little sister, I will,” Quinn sucked hard on the side of her sister’s breast, leaving a deep strawberry mark. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even walk, what do you think about that?”

“Oh my god, Quinn, please,” the diva was practically whining now, hips rolling, thighs shifting, desperately seeking some friction against her throbbing clit.

“That’ll put a stop to you being such a bad girl, huh? You won’t be able to sneak in here if your big sister fucks you into your own mattress every night, will you?” the blonde couldn’t hold her own hips still by now, rutting her hard cock against her little sister, smearing pre-come into her golden thigh. “Tell me you want it; tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“O-oh, Quinn, big sister, please... I want your cock in me... please, just... fuck me,” Rachel’s chest was heaving, pupils completely blown; she didn’t think she’d ever been so aroused.

Quinn groaned and took one of Rachel’s slender ankles in each hand. Taking advantage of the younger girl’s flexibility, she pushed the girl’s legs apart and back until her ankles rested near her ears. The brunette’s pelvis was angled upwards, presenting her soaked pussy, spread wide and on display for her sister’s hungry gaze. Quinn slid her length through wet folds and then positioned her bulbous cockhead at the entrance of her little sister’s tight channel.

“Remember – keep quiet and take your punishment like a good little girl,” Quinn chastised. “You don’t want daddy or papa to find out how naughty you are.”

“Yes, big sister, I’ll be quiet, I promise... just, please... I need you.”

Ever so slowly, Quinn pushed her hips forward, impaling her dick in her baby sister’s wanton cunt. Rachel bit into her knuckle hard enough to draw blood, loving the feeling of the thick shaft splitting her in two. This was the part she loved most, the first entry when her sister’s fat cock filled her up, stretching her out so perfectly. Even though she’d just fucked herself to orgasm a few minutes earlier, her pussy muscles had tightened up after release and it felt like the first time all over again.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Quinn panted, balls coming to rest on her sister’s small ass. “I never would’ve guessed what a slut you are.”

“Only... only for you,” Rachel was desperate, trying to rock up against her sister, but the position didn’t allow her to move much at all. “Please...”

“Please what?” Quinn rotated her hips, grinding against the girl’s hot core.

“That,” Rachel groaned. “Anything, just... move, please.”

Quinn’s tightly-held control slipped and she began thrusting carefully into her little sister. It was her first conscious anything – taking Rachel’s virginity wasn’t the only thing she’d missed – and she wasn’t quite used to how it felt to move inside another person. Moving slowly, Quinn closed her eyes and just... felt. The hot, slick walls caressed her cock with a smooth, firm grip as she pushed in and out of her sister. She could feel everything: every fold and ridge of the grasping channel, the little rougher patch that made Rachel whimper each time her cockhead pressed against it, the slick wetness of their combined come. Angling her hips just so, she started hitting that rough, spongy patch with each inward thrust, feeling her sister’s walls begin to flutter and contract around her.

“Mm, yes, just like that... oh, big sister... this is so much, mm, so much better,” Rachel’s eyes rolled back into her head and she reached between her legs to press on her engorged clit.

“Mmn, fuck, you little whore... you’re gonna come on my cock again already?” Quinn increased the pace of her thrusts, balls slapping against the taut little bottom, long shaft bottoming out on each surge forward. Rachel bit down on her lip to keep from crying out loud, fingers working frantically between her thighs, walls beginning to collapse around the thick length.

Quinn felt the beginning of the contractions and pressed in deep, rocking slowly against her sister’s core to feel each spasm and ripple of the girl’s orgasm. Before the fluttering channel completely stilled, Quinn pulled out and repositioned, giving the younger girl no time to catch her breath. Rolling Rachel onto her side, Quinn knelt, straddling one leg and sheathing her cock in her sister’s pussy while clasping the other leg to her chest. Once again grateful for the girl’s flexibility borne from years of dancing, Quinn began to pound into her, one hand dropping to massage a swollen, red clit. Quinn knew she wouldn’t be able to come again yet, but she loved the feeling of her baby sister’s juicy cunt wrapped around her cock, watching the girl writhe in pleasure – she’d meant it when she said she’d fuck the girl until she couldn’t walk.

Once again pinned under her gorgeous sister, Rachel pulled a pillow against her face to muffle the moans she couldn’t quite suppress. Quinn’s cock pistoned in and out of her squelching cunt, dextrous fingers stroking her aching clit. She’d come twice already, but could already feel a third orgasm building under her sister’s ministrations. The blonde’s dick was getting so deep inside; Rachel’s core ached dully each time the athlete pounded against her cervix. The contrast of the pain almost seemed to heighten her pleasure, setting every nerve ending aflame. With a few more hard thrusts and a pinch of her clit, Rachel fell apart again, body convulsing with the force of her orgasm, teeth ripping a hole in her sister’s pillow case as she bit down to stifle her screams. Quinn just kept pounding into her baby sister’s abused pussy, wanting nothing more than to come again now.

“Wait, please... I can’t – I can’t take any more,” Rachel plead, her pussy stretched and sore from the rough pounding.

“You aren’t getting off that lightly,” Quinn’s eyes blazed down at her sister. “I don’t think the terms of your punishment have been satisfied –,” she ground her hips into the girl’s core, sending little shockwaves of pleasure through Rachel, despite the dull ache “– but there’s more than one way to do it.” Quinn rubbed her palm across one smooth, golden ass cheek.

“Q-quinn, I’ve never – I’ve never done it that way.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything... and I think you owe me a first, baby girl,” Quinn rasped lowly. Pulling the younger girl off the bed, Quinn bent her over the mattress, cock twitching when her gaze zeroed in on the little, puckered slit. She shoved two fingers into her sister’s raw cunt, collecting wetness to smear around the tight hole, drawing a gasp of surprise from the brunette.

“Oh! Th-that...,” Rachel pushed back against the probing finger, surprised by the pleasurable sensations radiating from her virgin anus. “That feels... really good.”

“Yeah? You like the idea of me sticking my dick in your ass?” Quinn wiggled her fingers into the clenching hole, scissoring and thrusting roughly. Her cock was steadily leaking pre-come and she was so ready to come again she wasn’t sure if she’d even manage to get all the way inside, but she was sure going to try.

“Mm, yes,” Rachel closed her eyes in bliss, rocking back onto the slender fingers stretching her. “God, do it... please, fuck my ass, big sister.”

It was Quinn’s turn to whimper as she pulled her fingers out and positioned her still-wet cock at her baby sister’s gaping anus. She nudged her spongy head against the tight ring of muscle, hissing her pleasure at the feeling of the snug grip pulling her deeper into the enticing heat. Clutching her sister’s hips, she pushed forward steadily until she was buried completely in the grasping cavity. Quinn held still for a long moment, savouring the clenching of the younger girl’s body around her throbbing length.

“F-fuck, I’m not... I’m not gonna last... holy shit, baby girl, you, mm, you feel so good,” Quinn moaned, slowly pulling out to the tip, eyes riveted to the sight of her thick cock splitting her baby sister’s ass.

“Come in me, big sister... I want to feel your come filling me.” Rachel didn’t think she’d be able to come like this, but, well, Quinn was right – she’d stolen countless orgasms, and she figured she owed her sister a few. Besides, this really did feel good, being filled up like this; it wasn’t as good as having her sister’s dick filling her pussy, but feeling her sister move against her like this was really... _hot. Mmm, so good._ Rachel began pushing back each time Quinn thrust in so carefully, urging the blonde to fuck deeper and harder.

“Ungh, look at you – such a, fuck, such a slut for my cock... mm, yes, fuck your little ass on my dick.”

Rachel pushed back harder, using her arms to brace herself on the bed, the light sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room. Quinn kneaded her buttocks, one perfect globe in each hand, pushing and pulling the firm muscles. The movement of her hips grew jerky as her pleasure mounted, balls tightening along with a coiling heat in her abdomen.

“Oh yeah, fuck... I’m gonna... fuck, I’m, nngh, yes!” Quinn’s hips snapped forward, convulsing wildly against her little sister’s ass. Her cock spasmed, shooting ropes of come deep into her sister’s bowels with every twitch, pure ecstasy flooding her body.

“Mm, yeah, big sister, fill me up,” Rachel moaned, pinned beneath the blonde, feeling liquid heat paint her insides. Quinn’s thrusts gradually slowed and she collapsed against her sister, the pair lying tangled together while their breathing returned to normal. The sweat dried on their bodies, and Rachel found herself drifting into sleep, content to spend the night close to her sister, even if she was slightly uncomfortable hanging half off the bed.

Quinn really didn’t want to move, but she also really didn’t want their dads to find them like this in the morning – her on top of her little sister, cock still gripped in the tight ring of her anus, dried come smeared on the insides of the younger girl’s thighs. Forcing herself to pull away from the comfort of her sister’s body, she slid her soft penis out of the girl’s ass and pulled herself to her feet.

“Come on, Rach, you have to get back to your room,” Quinn shook the girl gently.

“I want to stay with you,” Rachel whispered, almost inaudible.

“I know, baby girl, but you don’t want our dads to find out about this, do you?”

“No, you’re right,” Rachel roused herself, standing on shaky legs to pull her discarded robe back around her body, wincing slightly as she moved; her muscles were sore and her pussy felt raw and her ass was uncomfortably stretched now that the endorphins were fading. Her big sister had certainly made good on her promise. “Quinn, I –,” she broke off, looking helplessly at her sister, uncertain what would come next.

“You’re going to go to bed now, and when you wake up in the morning sore and sticky, you’ll remember what happens to naughty, little whores who misbehave,” Quinn rasped in Rachel’s ear, pushing her toward the door with a light swat to her tender ass. She was too tired to think through all this right now, and shock at both her and her sister’s actions was beginning to set in – she really needed to get the girl out of her room so she could get some sleep and try to figure things out in the morning. She was almost glad it was a weekday; she’d be at practise early and in classes all day, so she wouldn’t have to deal with any of this until after school.

As Rachel curled up in her bed that night, she wondered if it hadn’t really all been a dream – and if it wasn’t, what on earth was it all going to mean in the light of day?


	3. Sweet the Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of guilt and avoidance, Rachel's at the end of her rope even as minor substance abuse obliterates Quinn's inhibitions.

Somehow, Quinn had managed to avoid being alone with her little sister for an entire week; early morning practices, classes all day, Glee in the afternoon, dinner with their dads, studying and homework _in the dining room_ , and then sleep. She knew Rachel would stay out of her bedroom now that she’d been caught, but still, a surreptitious hook at the top of the door helped ensure no one would intrude on Quinn’s slumber uninvited again. The blonde hadn’t _intended_ to avoid things for so long, but she really didn’t know what to do with the situation.

_My baby sister’s been..._ molesting _me in my sleep. How the fuck am I supposed to make sense of that?_

Sure, Quinn had wanted her little sister – right or wrong – since they were barely pubescent, but she’d never _acted_ on it. And Rachel – Rachel just _took_ what she wanted, and didn’t even give Quinn a chance to say no... _or yes_. If Rachel had only ever _asked_ she would’ve given the girl anything she wanted. Was she really any better though? She’d betrayed her fathers’ trust, invited her _sister_ into her bed, pounded her raw, coerced her into anal sex... _god, how am I supposed to live with what_ I’ve _done, let alone what_ she’s _done._ There was no denying they’d both wanted it though... and was it _really_ wrong? Did it count as incest when they weren’t even biologically related? Granted, they’d been raised as siblings, but only for just over half their lives, and Quinn _remembered_ her own parents.

The week had passed full of mournful brown eyes and hesitant greetings; Quinn felt badly for leaving her sister hanging, but she was no closer to a resolution of her feelings than she had been the night she’d woken up to her baby sister riding her cock. The inevitable confrontation loomed; it was Friday and there was no way she’d be able to avoid the younger girl _all_ weekend. Maybe... maybe she’d go to Puck’s party. He’d been bugging her to come for the longest time, and she _knew_ what he wanted (and what he’d never get), so she’d avoided the situation, but maybe she could buy another night before she’d have to deal with her sister.

Rachel thought she might be going slowly insane. Her sister hadn’t talked to her since the night she’d fucked her into the mattress, and while her body was too sore to notice the first couple days, she hadn’t gone this long without sex for months and her libido was really starting to protest. Not to mention the fact that she simply _missed_ the older girl. She was used to sharing lunch, sitting together at Glee, hanging out after school just watching movies or playing music or... anything, really – Quinn was her best friend first, and her sister second, and god, had she ruined _everything_ after all? The only saving grace was the blonde apparently hadn’t told their dads, so at least she wasn’t going to be sent away for being some sort of depraved sexual predator.

_She wanted it though, once she woke up – I_ know _she did._

She was tired of expressionless hazel eyes avoiding her and monotone, monosyllabic responses to her greetings. She’d resolved she wasn’t going to let another day pass without confronting her sister. Even if the girl _hated_ her, it would be better to get it out in the open than continue _not knowing_. Quinn could hide out at Noah’s party tonight, but tomorrow – Saturday was date night and her dads were likely to head out early for shopping and errands, and they were _going_ to have this conversation, whether the blonde liked it or not.

Quinn knew there was a reason – besides Puck’s pathetic advances – that she’d always avoided these parties, and tonight was reminding her why. A bunch of drunken teenagers acting like idiots, music too loud, house too smoky from cigarettes, backyard from... other substances, and cheap booze in even cheaper cups. _Why did I think this was a good idea again?_

As awful as it was, though, it was preferable to dealing with Rachel, and, well, maybe a drink or two would make the night out more tolerable. After a couple shots and a magically-always-full cup of crappy beer that she _swore_ she should’ve finished at least twice, Quinn was starting to see the appeal of the party scene. The situation at home seemed distant and foggy, and mournful dark eyes dissolved in even darker _Jägermeister._ _Why didn’t I ever do this before?_

A happy smile plastered on her face and a pleasant buzzing in her ears, Quinn stumbled into the backyard, somehow managing not to slosh her beer all over the couple making out on the porch steps. Flickering lighters illuminated small groups dotted about the lawn, and a pungent smoke filled the air. Coach Sylvester would _kill_ her if she found out about this – like literally, dead, stuffed, and mounted in the gym as an example for future generations of Cheerios – but Quinn decided if she was going to have the party experience, she was going to have the _full_ party experience. Besides, even just the hints of smoke she’d inhaled whilst observing had softened the edges of everything that much further. She slid in with one of the little groups – they just smiled genially with heavy-lidded eyes – closed her own eyes and took a deep drag, letting the harsh, sweet smoke fill her lungs.

Rachel lay awake in bed, watching the clock tick over; it was well past 11:00 p.m. and her dads were long asleep, but Quinn wasn’t home, even if Rachel had still had the nerve to creep into the older girl’s room. She felt her stomach clench with shame even as her clit pulsed with arousal at the thought of her previous nightly activities with her big sister. She couldn’t help her thoughts straying to images of that chiselled jaw, the little dimple in her chin, the almost imperceptible bump in her nose, those clear eyes that shifted colour with her mood, her athletic body, and _god_ her cock. Her perfect, hard cock, reaching places Rachel’s own fingers never could.

Her clit was throbbing and she could feel wetness between her legs; she shifted her thighs restlessly, labia sliding wetly together. Biting her lip, she cast a glance towards her closed bedroom door and slipped one hand under the covers to push her sleep shorts down. She hissed quietly at the first pass of her finger across her slick, swollen clit, pressing slow, hard circles into the little nub. Her hand drifted lower, to the source of her wetness and she dipped a finger inside, teasing her entrance.

“Mm, fuck,” Rachel cursed quietly, casting another nervous glance at her bedroom door. She wasn’t sure why – the room was soundproof and further down the hall than Quinn’s, and her dads weren’t in the habit of just barging in at the wee hours anyway, but for some reason she felt apprehensive about doing this tonight.

She licked her lips and collected wetness on her fingers, sliding back up to stroke her engorged clit. Whimpering quietly, Rachel shut her eyes and pressed tight little circles down the length of her clitoral hood, stopping to press directly on the exposed clit – it was almost too much, too intense, and she groaned, thinking of how it felt to grind the sensitive bud on her big sister’s toned abdominals while that perfect cock filled her up. Her hand travelled downwards again and she shoved two fingers into herself, as deep as she could go.

“Quinn...,” Rachel’s own fingers weren’t anywhere near the same, but it felt so good to have something to clench around and all she could think about was riding her sister, and _fuck_ the blonde waking up and thrusting up into her while she came. And then, _god_ , her big sister taking her, pounding her little cunt raw, shoving her fat dick into her ass, filling her holes with come... she wanted it again, every night, any way she could get it.

“God... Quinn, I want you here...,” Rachel brought her other hand down from where she was tweaking her own nipples to rub frantically at her clit while she fucked herself with her fingers. She was going to come, and it wasn’t going to be the same, but she kept picturing her big sister above her, fucking her so hard and deep until she begged for mercy and she could almost _feel_ the older girl in the room with her.

“Quinn... big sister... mmn, yes,” Rachel’s mouth hung open and she rocked against her hands, her orgasm flooding her body with euphoric pleasure. The obscene, wet sound of her fingers working in her cunt faded and her ragged breathing evened out, and she suddenly became aware of the sound of harsh breathing that... _wasn’t hers._

Eyes wide with fear at having been caught masturbating while _moaning her sister’s name_ , Rachel pulled her hands out of the blankets and looked around the room, wiping her wet fingers on the duvet as if she could somehow cover up what she’d been doing. Her big sister was leant against the closed door, pants pushed halfway down her thighs and hard cock in her hand, stroking leisurely. Rachel’s throat was instantly dry and her insides clenched at the sight, even though she’d just fucked herself to an intense orgasm.

“Naughty girl... I was going to come be nice to you, little sister, but since you had your fun without me again, I think you can just be nice to me instead,” Quinn’s eyes were nearly black, her gaze hungry, almost predatory. The blonde stalked toward the bed, her hand never stilling on her rigid member.

“Show me how you can be nice to me,” Quinn demanded, fisting her cockhead, aided by copious pre-come. She hadn’t been able to stay away from her little sister tonight; the alcohol and other substances in her system had made everything – all the guilt, shame, and anger – fade into oblivion, until all that was left was a consuming desire for the younger girl. She’d staggered home, half hard and threatening to break the tape restraining her secret, intending to give the girl a taste of her own medicine, even if she would probably wake up as soon as Quinn pushed her dick into her. Instead, she finds the girl fucking herself, moaning _her name_ and coming all over her own fingers. She almost felt cheated, as if her baby sister had stolen yet another orgasm from her.

Rachel sat up and swung her legs off the bed, moving to sit on the edge with her big sister standing between her legs. Her mouth watered at the scent of the clean, sharp musk and the vision of her sister’s perfect cock, thick and hard, her full testicles swaying lightly as she jerked herself. She leaned in and took one of those baby-soft orbs in her mouth, sucking gently and tonguing the delicate tissue.

“Fuck, baby girl... that’s right, suck my balls, little sister,” Quinn moaned, squeezing her cockhead. The sight of her baby sister nuzzling and sucking on her balls was almost better than the feeling of the girl’s warm, wet mouth.

Rachel trailed her tongue across to the other heavy testicle, giving it the same, loving treatment. Quinn hissed as the cold air hit her wet, naked sac, and Rachel brought a hand up to gently fondle her sister’s balls while she licked a hot swath up a porcelain groin. She pushed her sister’s hand away from that perfect cock and leaned in to mouth the bulbous tip. Her tongue crept out to tease the glans, relishing the flavour of the girl’s pre-come – a week really was too long to go without this. She wrapped her lips around the tip and craned her neck to push her mouth down around the long shaft, slowly taking the entire length into her throat.

“Mmm, oh god... look at you, such a cockslut... fuck, how long did you have to practise to take all of me?” Quinn felt like she was going to come already at the sight of her baby sister taking her entire cock down her throat. She shut her eyes, whimpering quietly and trying to think of _anything_ else to keep from blowing her load so soon. She wanted to _enjoy_ this.

Rachel groaned around her big sister’s thick member, eliciting a little stream of pre-come that trickled down her throat. She pulled back slowly, lathing her tongue around the thick vein that pulsed on the underside of her sister’s cock. When she reached the tip, she pulled her mouth off and replaced it with her hand, stroking the spit-wet shaft.

“Fuck my mouth, big sister... you know you want to,” Rachel challenged, her abdomen clenching at the thought of her sister losing control and filling her mouth with hot come.

“Nngh, fuck little sister, such... such a whore,” Quinn panted. She pushed the tiny fist off her cock and shoved her rigid length into the girl’s mouth. Wrapping her fingers in dark, silky hair, she forced her sister’s head down and began thrusting into her mouth, impaling her dick in that bottomless throat.

“Mmn, yeah... you’re so... so good at this, baby girl,” Quinn couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of her cock pistoning in and out of her sister’s hot mouth. “Unngh, yeah... take it, mmn, take it all.”

The movement of her hips grew jerky and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Not with how good this felt, and _looked_ , and how long she’d been thinking about fucking her baby sister tonight. She could feel her balls tightening and she tried to hold back, but she couldn’t stop her helpless cries of pleasure, her fingers tightening in that silky hair, her hips thrusting wildly.

Rachel loved this; she thought she might come when her sister did – the blonde had totally lost control, moaning and fucking her mouth with abandon. She couldn’t even keep up with the pace of the girl’s frantic thrusts and just tried to keep her mouth soft around the rigid shaft. Her sister’s spongy cockhead was hitting the back of her throat each time she thrust in to the hilt, toned abdomen pressing against her nose. Quinn shoved in hard suddenly, her fingers clutching at the back of Rachel’s head, holding her cock deep in Rachel’s throat; she swallowed, moaning around the still-hard member, determined not to waste a drop of her sister’s come. She clenched her thighs to relieve some of the pressure building between her legs at the feeling of her big sister’s hot come running down her throat, and shuddered when a small orgasm rippled through her. It wasn’t nearly as powerful as her previous climax, but it was _better_ , because Quinn was _here_.

Quinn could feel her little sister’s throat working around her coming cock as the girl eagerly swallowed everything. If she could’ve, she would’ve come again right then, just at the knowledge of how much her sister _wanted_ this. Her knees felt rubbery, and she was sure she was probably hurting the brunette where her fingers were digging into the girl’s scalp, but she couldn’t seem to let go, holding that gorgeous face against her, hips still thrusting weakly, emptying herself into her baby sister’s throat.

“Rachel... little sister... so good,” Quinn sobbed her pleasure; she felt like she was never going to stop coming as she rocked against the younger girl.

Rachel moaned around her big sister’s pulsing member, the stream of viscous come slowing to little spurts. She moved both hands around to rub the blonde’s taut ass as she sucked gently to prolong her sister’s pleasure and milk her of every last drop of come. Quinn’s hands slowly untangled from her hair, relaxing the bruising hold to carefully stroke her long locks while her cock softened on Rachel’s tongue. Rachel finally pulled back, letting the now-flaccid member fall from her mouth; she looked up to see her big sister staring at her helplessly, hazel eyes stormy with emotion, clouded with the alcohol and smoke Rachel could smell on her clothes.

After a long moment, Quinn pushed her little sister back onto the bed and climbed in beside her without another word, pants still halfway down her thighs. She was passed out by the time her head hit the pillow and Rachel just shook her head in amused annoyance. Pulling the duvet up to cover her big sister – at least they both had their shirts on, so it would look like they fell asleep clothed if their dads peeked in – Rachel curled up against the blonde to drift off into a sated sleep. _Tomorrow, we’re definitely having that talk_ was her last coherent thought.


	4. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel forces a confrontation and gets more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but brings at least little closure to this particular 'verse. I have vague notions of additional instalments including Messrs. Berry, but no concrete plans or timeline, so I hope you enjoy what is, for the foreseeable future, the end of this Faberry journey.

Rachel awoke to an empty bed, forehead creased with worry when she realised her big sister had awoken before her and wandered off to god-knows-where. She just wanted to settle things with the older girl and – hopefully – come to an understanding that would make them both happy. Pulling on a tank top and a pair of shorts that barely covered her taut ass, she padded downstairs to find her sister in the kitchen, stirring sugar into a cup of milky coffee. The gorgeous blonde continued about her routine of preparing toast and coffee as if the young brunette weren’t even in the room, although she _must_ have known she was being watched. Finally, hazel eyes darted in her direction; even though her sister returned to her task as if she hadn’t seen her, Rachel leapt at the opening.  
  
“Quinn, I want you to talk to me, you can’t just keep avoiding this,” Rachel was equal parts pleading and demanding, twirling her fingers together nervously where she stood blocking her sister’s escape from the kitchen.  
  
“Oh, _you_ _want_ me to talk to you, huh? Well what about what _I_ want?” Quinn nearly shouted as she turned toward her baby sister, face twisted in a combination of rage and anguish. “You never asked me what I wanted, you just took what you wanted. You... you never gave me a chance to say _yes_.”  
  
Quinn covered her mouth, choking back a sob, those gorgeous hazel eyes glittering with tears. She’d awoken early with a hangover headache and guilt pulling at her stomach, cock sticky with a mixture of her own cum and her baby sister’s saliva. She watched, wondering what her sister would have to say for herself as the girl sagged, clutching the doorframe for support, heartbroken apologies written across her face.  
  
“I know, Quinn. I know. I – I’m so sorry, I just... I never thought you could see me that way. I thought I’d always be just your little sister and I... wanted to pretend, just for a little while, that you might want me.”  
  
“God, Rachel, I’ve always wanted you, but our dads – _your_ dads – how could I do that to them, after everything they’ve done for me? Where would I have ended up, if not for them? You were so small, and already being targetted, and they wanted me to be your big sister, to look out for you. How could I betray their trust by... by... and then you just...”  
  
Quinn was visibly shaking, tears staining her porcelain skin and Rachel wanted to hold her, to soothe away her hurt, and more than anything, she just wanted to be close to her sister again. She crossed the room in a burst of speed, pulling up short to reach out hesitantly, unsure if Quinn would allow the touch. The blonde just looked at her, breathing raggedly, a war between reluctance and desire swirling in her eyes. With one hand on the swell of her sister’s hip, the other wrapped gently around the back of her neck, Rachel drew close, mere millimetres separating their bodies.  
  
“Please, Quinn, please... just,” Rachel murmured, brushing a light kiss across her sister’s full lips. “Please... big sister...”  
  
Pressing close, Rachel leaned up to kiss her sister properly, a surge of elation forcing a whimper from her when that luscious mouth began to move under hers. Quinn’s mind was whirling with doubt and guilt and _shame_ , but her baby sister was kissing her, and holding her, and she’d _asked_. Placing her hands on those slender hips, she pulled her sister closer and swiped her tongue across the younger girl’s full bottom lip. One of them groaned when the brunette opened her mouth to allow Quinn’s tongue to plunge inside, and the cheerleader forced all her negative emotions away, surrendering to her desire for her little sister.  
  
The feeling of Quinn’s tongue, all slick heat as it tangled with her own, had Rachel’s head swimming. Her core throbbed and she could feel Quinn’s own arousal firm against her abdomen. She reached one hand down to stroke the thick length and her sister broke the kiss to spin her around, grinding her hard cock against her ass.  
  
“You still want my dick, baby girl?” Quinn rasped into Rachel’s ear, lips brushing the sensitive shell even as her engorged shaft smeared pre-cum on the inside of her baggy sweatpants.  
  
“Yes... god, please, big sister...,” Rachel whimpered, grinding back against her sister.  
  
In a flurry of movement, Quinn pushed her sweatpants to her knees and then bent the younger girl over to pull those tiny shorts down, exposing a glistening, swollen pussy. Her dick throbbed at the sight and she nudged against the girl’s entrance, coating her bulbous head in rich fluid. Rachel moaned beneath her and she shoved forward, impaling the girl on her cock, surrounding herself in that tight, wet heat. Her sister was wet enough to provide plenty of lubrication for the sudden entrance without tearing, but even so, there was an almost abrasive pull as she shoved her fat dick into the girl’s tight core.  
  
Rachel cried out, one hand flying to her hardened clit to rub frantic circles in time with her big sister’s forceful thrusts. Quinn’s face twisted at the sight of her baby sister virtually masturbating while she fucked her, and she grabbed the younger girl’s wrists, yanking them behind her in a harsh grip.  
  
“No, baby girl, if you get off, it’ll be because of me, because of my dick fucking your slutty little hole, not because you use me to get yourself off _again_ ,” Quinn bit out, a certain bitterness coating her usual honeyed tones.  
  
“God, yes, big sister, fuck me – fuck me hard, make me come on your big dick,” Rachel was surprised she could form a coherent sentence with her sister’s fat shaft spearing into her, her arms pulled behind her in an almost painful hold.  
  
Quinn slammed in hard, almost bruisingly, at her sister’s words. As much as she hated herself for losing control, she couldn’t deny how aroused she was at the sight of her baby sister’s tight little pussy splitting around her cock. The sound of the girl moaning and crying with each hard thrust intensified her pleasure, the younger girl’s dulcet tones a sensual caress against her ears. Spreading her fingers, she wrapped the girl’s wrists in one hand, holding them fast above the singer’s lower back, her other hand gripping painfully into her sister’s slender hip.  
  
Rachel’s shoulders felt like they were being wrenched out of their sockets, but she couldn’t stop pushing back against her sister’s fucking, wanting that cock as deep in her as she could get. Distantly, she heard the engine of a car driving by and for a moment, imagined it was her dads coming home early, pulling into the driveway, about to walk through the kitchen door to see her being fucked by her big sister. The thought was more than she could take, and her pussy clenched down around her sister’s cock as her orgasm overtook her.  
  
Quinn cried out her pleasure as her baby sister’s juicy cunt clamped down on her cock. She’d heard a car driving past and envisioned their dads walking in the kitchen door to see her dick shoved to the hilt in her little sister’s tight hole. The ripple of clenching muscles surrounding her sensitive dick sent her over the edge and she slammed in hard, pulsing her hot cum into the younger girl’s pussy. The tight, wet heat kept her half hard even as she found release, hips jerking weakly against the girl’s delicious ass.  
  
Rachel pressed back against her sister, wanting to feel that fat dick reaching as deep as possible, her clenching pussy sending ripples of pleasurable aftershocks through her. The burn of her shoulders only intensified her pleasure, the joints stretched just past the point of comfort as her big sister’s dick filled her. The older girl’s sharp hipbones pressed into her small ass cheeks and she clenched down harder at the slight extra pain.  
  
Quinn’s grip slid free, allowing Rachel’s arms to fall back down by her sides, and the younger girl groaned at the sudden tingling that shot down to her fingers. Standing straight, Rachel leaned against her sister, feeling the girl’s half-hard cock slip out of her, a gush of cum soaking into her little shorts, the blonde’s hard nipples poking into her back. Even though she was nearly delirious with pleasure, she still wasn’t sure where they stood, if her sister would be able to forgive her and move beyond the past.  
  
“Quinn... big sister... are we going to be okay?” Rachel’s voice trembled with uncertainty.  
  
“Yeah, baby girl, we’re going to be just fine.” Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of the small brunette’s head. There were still so many uncertainties, so many obstacles, not to mention their dads, but Quinn was determined that she and her little sister were going to find a way to make it work – she loved her too much not to.


End file.
